torarfandomcom-20200213-history
5e Barbarian
'Path of the Blood Bond' The barbarian comes from a culture where honor is very important, and a debt never goes unpaid. If something of great value to the barbarian is saved (such as his life, honor, or family), he has a life debt and will always repay it. A blood bonded will go to any lengths to protect those he is bonded with, and is a stalwart ally through thick and thin. The mystical bonds of blood that are forged between the blood bonded and his bondmates cannot easily be broken. 'Path of the Blood Bond Features' 'Blood Bond' Starting at 3rd level you can create a blood bond with a number of allies equal to your proficiency bonus. To do so you and each prospective bondmate must complete a ritual that lasts for 1 hour, causes 1d4 damage to each of you, and costs 50gp in rare herbs and other ritual materials. If you have no open bond slots and attempt to bond a new ally, you must choose an existing bond to release. When you rage, you gain a d6 bonded die for each bondmate within 60 feet of you when you begin your rage. You may use a bond die to improve an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw by rolling it and adding it to your check result. You can choose to use the bond die after the initial roll is made. You can also, as a bonus action or a reaction, grant a bond die to one of your bondmates that is within 60 feet of you. Bondmates can use bond dice the same way that you can. All unused bond dice vanish when your rage ends. 'Protector' At 3rd level you gain the Protection fighting style. You do not need to be wielding a shield to use this ability. 'Bonded Tactics' At 6th level, while you are raging you and all bondmates have advantage on attack rolls against a creature if at least one member of the bond is within 5 ft. of the creature and the bond member isn't incapacitated. 'Bonded Healing' Beginning at 10th level you and your bondmates are so tightly bonded that you can share your vitality with them. As long as a bondmate has at least 1 hit point and is within 60 feet of you, as a bonus action or reaction you can deal 2d6 + your Wisdom modifier damage to yourself in order to restore hit points to the bondmate equal to the damage dealt. You cannot mitigate or avoid this damage in any way. 'Soul Bond' At 14th level your bond has grown unbreakable. While you are raging, you and all bondmates are immune to the charmed and frightened conditions, and cannot be the target of possession attempts. 'Path of the Howler' In the chaos of battle howlers are often found cleaving through their enemies while whipping their allies into a frenzy with their battle cries. 'Path of the Howler Features' 'Power of the Voice' Once you choose this path at 3rd level, any time you begin a rage you gain an amount of voice points equal to your Charisma modifier. All unused voice points vanish when your rage ends. 'Battlecry' At 3rd level, while raging you can spend a voice point as a bonus action to make a battlecry. When you do, all allies within 30 feet gain a bonus to weapon damage rolls equal to half of your level, rounded down. This bonus lasts for 1d4 rounds or until your rage ends, whichever comes first. 'Howl' At 6th level, while raging you can spend a voice point as an action to perform a deafening howl. All creatures within 15 feet of you must make a Constitution saving throw against a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier or be affected as if by a slow spell until the end of your next turn. 'Cheer' Starting at 10th level, while raging you can spend a voice point as an action to perform a motivating cheer toward one ally within 30 feet of you. That ally may immediately move up to 15 feet in a direction of its choosing. It also gains a +2 bonus to AC and advantage on its next saving throw. These bonuses last until the end of your next turn. 'Piercing Scream' At 14th level, while raging you can spend a voice point as an action to emit a scream that terrifies your enemies. All enemies in a 15 foot cone in front of you must make Charisma saving throws against a DC of 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier or drop everything they are holding and become frightened of you until the end of your next turn. Category:5e Classes Category:5e Classes and Archetypes